Bella's Back
by Pagesurfer
Summary: Sequel to Bella's Gone.  DISCLAIMER I OWN NONE OF STEPHINE MEYERS CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**I know it has been a long while and I also know I promised a sequel to Bella's Gone. Well here it is Bella's Back tell me what you think.**

**PS: one thing before I start the story after I finished I got a pm from a fan saying that she doesn't like stories where they make Tanya look bad and I told her that Tanya was just being a protective mother. Tanya does lighten up and she will find her true mate in this story so for all of you Tanya lovers you have something to look forward to.**

**Bella's Back**

**BPOV**

It has been 3 months sense I returned home everything was like it was before I left… Well almost everything Tanya came back much calmer than when she left, JP is now a Cullen and so is Jane and Dante. Renesmee has grown up so much and it just keeps shocking me because when I go in a room she is in I expect to see the little baby I had before I left.

"Bella come on your going to make us late for school again," Alice says from downstairs. I brushed my hair once more than put the brush down and ran downstairs.

"Ready," I say Alice looks pissed but oh well she must know by now I take my time in the morning. I walk over to Edward and kiss him on the cheek he smiles his crooked smile that always makes my still heart beat.

"Well don't you look lovely today," he says and we both stare at each other then we hear Jasper mutter "Get a room." I laugh then we all head out to school. We currently go to Ravenglass High School. Tanya, Rosalie, Jasper, Dante, and Emmet are Sophomores, Alice, Edward, Jane, and I are Juniors, then Renesmee and JP are Freshmen.

When we are all out of the car the parking lot becomes quiet and people stare at us just like they always do of course because I absorbed some of Edward's power I knew what they were thinking. The Jock boys were staring at the girls and the clique girls were drooling over the guys. I mean give me a break its half way through the school year you have got to be over us by now. After passing a group of guys one whistled at Jane and she muttered, "If only I could use my gift they would leave us alone but no we need to be kept a secret." I smirked everyday Jane wanted to shock at least one person.

Half of the day is over and next I have a free period the only down side to that was that on one in the family has the period with me, so I usually spend it in the library or music room. Today I decided to go to the music room and locked myself in there nobody ever found out about my small passion. I love to sing and my dad said I sing quiet well so when I was younger he signed me up for singing lessons. I never joined the chorus because it was like my little secret. After a few years I leaned the guitar and when I was in Voltora Aro taught me the piano. Ms. P understands and lets me use the music room to practice so every now and then I come up here and play the piano. I even wrote my own song. I sat down and grabbed the guitar then started to play.

**Break Away By Kelly Clarkson**

_Grew up in a small townAnd when the rain would fall downI'd just stare out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happyI would pray (I would pray)Trying hard to reach outBut when I tried to speak outFelt like no one could hear meWanted to belong hereBut something felt so wrong hereSo I prayed I could break away[Chorus:]I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes til' I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wishTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I loveI'll take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayWanna feel the warm breezeSleep under a palm treeFeel the rush of the oceanGet onboard a fast trainTravel on a jet plane, far away (I will)And breakaway[Chorus]Buildings with a hundred floorsSwinging around revolving doorsMaybe I don't know where they'll take me butGotta keep moving on, moving onFly away, breakawayI'll spread my wingsAnd I'll learn how to flyThough it's not easy to tell you goodbyeI gotta take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget the place I come fromI gotta take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

When I finished I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until I heard clapping I looked up to see a shocked Jasper. "Jasper! What are you doing here?"

"Relax," automatically I felt calm, "Don't worry I won't tell your secret but first you need to answer one question." I nodded my head quickly I would do anything so that my secret wouldn't be blown. "Why?"

"Because its my escape from the world and I was always to shy plus I don't really think I am all that good I think I would embarrass myself," I say this looking at the floor that out of no where became considerably interesting.

"Don't think your good? Your amazing but I understand I have getaways to so your secret is safe with me." He winked and got up to leave.

"Jasper?" He turned, "What is your getaway?" I was really curious about this because well he was very to himself always.

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't laugh nor tell anyone," I nodded, "Dancing and reading plays." I just looked at him waiting for him to say I was joking its actually looking into war stuff or something like that but it never came.

"Seriously?" He nodded "I have a whole stack of plays in my room." "Wow," was all that I could say. Then he turned around and left, leaving me to sit around and play more music for the rest of the period.

**So that was chapter 1 what did you think love? Hate? Tell me in a review I would love to hear what you think and I would love to hear ideas. **

**PS: I have a poll on my front page thing (Can't think of the word right now lol) please vote I really want to write my own story.**

**R&R **

**Ella XD**


	2. We Have A Problem

**I know it takes me forever to update please don't kill me I have a good reason but I am not going to bore you people with my excuses lets just get to the story. (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar Characters only Dante and JP **

**Bella's Back Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Jaspers little run in took me completely off guard but I trusted he would keep my secret being that I now know his. After that school ended just like it always does. I was happy though because today we get to hunt. Hunting was always another getaway for me because I could just let loose and go by instincts.

A knock came from the door, "Come in," Renesmee walked in with a nervous look in her eye and her emotions were all over the place. Automatically I knew something was up and I patted the seat beside me on the bed. "What's wrong?" Easy way to start nice and straight to the point.

Renesmee slowly walked and sat down next to me not meeting my eyes and she was blocking me. "You don't have to be scared, you can tell me anything I promise I won't get mad."

She took an unnecessary breath, "There's a guy I like but I know you won't approve plus because of what he is and I don't know if he likes me back."

"Who," I asked though I already had a feeling who it was.

"Its Jacobs friend Seth you know the youngest one. He is just really nice to me and really cute especially when he is a wolf. Jacob said that before you came back that when we left it wasn't the same so they got a new reservation on the side of RG Lake and when ever I would have problems Seth was always there to help so….." She just trailed of that sentence looking at me for advice.

This totally caught me off guard I was expecting her to tell me it was Jacob that she was crushing on but SETH I mean that was totally not what you would expect. "Uh-uh well, what do you think you should do?"

"I don't know I mean I am friends with Leah and Seth and Leah is really close with Seth should I ask her what to do, or…."

"No I'll help um how about you just tell Seth how you feel if he feels the same way he would obviously not turn you down."

"But, what if he says no then what do I do?" Renesmee questioned.

"Well would you rather have him in your life even if it isn't as a boyfriend or would you want him to go away if he says no."

"A really good friend I would rather have him here then not at all."

"Then ask him but say even if you say no that you are ok with his decision," I say this smiling.

Renesmee hugs me tightly and says her thank you then runs out the room no doubt to find Seth. Edward then came in smiling already knowing what happened, "She surprised you to I'm guessing."

"That was probably the second thing that completely caught me off guard in my entire life."

"And your first was?"

"My ability to have her," I say with happiness dripping off my voice. With the end of that sentence I heard Alice calling an urgent family meeting when Edward and I reach the sitting room everyone (including-who I thought would be asking Seth was actually picking out an outfit-Renesmee.)

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Alice what did you see?"

Alice started with caution in her voice not knowing how to say this, "You remember our run in with the Volturi when Renesmee was born and then again more recently with Bella," everyone nodded, "Well this time they are coming for Renesmee and they are coming with allies."

Tanya spoke in outrage, "What allies and why are they so damn held up on getting Renesmee!"

Alice responded in a flat calming tone, "I have no idea but they are coming like our first run in but with friends of some friends of James and Maria."

Jasper went into a complete meltdown screaming, "WHY MARIA IF THEY TEAM WITH MARIA THEY HAVE MORE ALLIES-"

Alice walked over to Jasper in a calming way, "They are doing this to mess with our heads and we can't let them do that we need to approach this calmly and prepared to fight because I have a feeling that ration is not in this case they are coming with the determination to destroy."

Edward spoke up after looking in a trance, "Um… Alice how are you so calm about this how long have you known?"

She sighs, "About two days because I knew if I brought this conversation up with the mind like Jasper demonstrated this would have ended badly." All with understanding nod.

So I speak up with slight fear in my voice, "So, what do we do?"

**Don't kill me please because then you wont know what happens at this moment I am working on the next chapter so please be patient with my cliff hangers it should only be for about a day Tuesday at the latest I promise otherwise you can hunt me down to kick my ass.**

**Followers, Favoriters, and Commenters make me happy, Me being happy makes me write faster so be these people.**

**Ella xD**


	3. Agreed

**Being that it is summer I hope to update a lot quicker but remember I need encouragement so please comment, follow, and favorite.**

**~Bella's Back~**

**-Chapter 3-**

Alice filled us in on information and for the next week we our lives were filled with contacting, strategizing, and training. Alice explained along with the guard we would no doubt be dealing with newborns -because of Maria- and some blood thirsty nomads -due to James and Victoria- then on top of that the Volturi Guard maybe the kings themselves. Our happy ending turned into another set of pain and worry. Esme was always breaking down at the thought of loosing us Carlisle was locked in his study calling and contacting friends who might be able to help. Jasper was an emotional roller coaster due to having to face is creator and Renesmee never got to see if Seth was interested in her. One day during practice I finally had enough, "EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE," everything came to a pause with all eyes on me so I continued, "Don't you see what this is doing, its tearing us apart and if we aren't together when they come we WILL be destroyed,"

Tanya still a little sore about the Renesmee bit spoke out, "Then what the hell do you think we should be doing?"

"I say that for the next 24 hours we all take a break no phone calls, worried thoughts, or meltdowns from anyone. For the next 24 hours we act as if our lives weren't in danger and we take this time to bond with one another."

A buzz of side comments went around then Carlisle spoke, "I think Bella is right and a day off isn't a bad idea this fight that is coming is no longer allowed to be spoke of or thought of for the next 24 hours lets just use these hours to spend time with one another and just relax." Carlisle made that the end of the conversation and we all went off to hunt or other random things. When I came back from hunting with Renesmee and Edward I saw Tanya glaring at us from the window. I sighed and told Edward and Renesmee to go and I would be with them soon. I walked up to the window and stared at her not exactly sure what to say.

Tanya sat there glaring but finally spoke, "Follow me," she was then by my side gesturing for me to follow her. We ran in the woods a good 2 miles away from the house still glaring Tanya spoke, "What do you want?"

What did I want to say then I got it, "I wanted to say thank you," she raised her eyebrow in confusion but I continued, "Thank you for watching and taking care of Renesmee when I wasn't able to and helping her grow up with a motherly figure and I am sorry that I came back with the attitude that she was all mine I didn't think it would affect you as much as it did and I hope-" before I could finish she hugged me tightly.

"I am sorry too, I know you are her real mother I just really loved her and didn't want someone to love her as much or more than I did." Now she was sobbing, "Its just that Renesmee was growing up so quickly and for the first month she was wondering where and who you were and I never talked about you hoping I could replace you eventually she stopped asking but it still wasn't right. Then you came back and I-I-I just never meant it."

I patted Tanya's back, "Its ok I understand Renesmee is every female vampires dream and listen your still apart of her life and I am not kicking you out of her life and she loves you so its like you are her other mother." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella, thank you and for any thoughts about me and Edward I am truly-."

I quieted her, "No need for anymore apologize lets just get on with this and act as if there were no hard feelings in the first place… Agreed?"

She whispered, "Agreed." She paused for a second and then asked quietly, "I know JP is like quiet and really close to you has he ever… You know, talked about me?"

"A few times why?"

If Tanya could blush she would be red, "No reason just wondering."

I look at her but let it go then we run back to the house realizing its been about an hour sense we first left, but everyone acted like we never left. The rest of the day was un eventful all I knew was that tomorrow training would start again.

**I know it is short but I felt that it should end with bella and tanya's conversation so don't kill me more chapters are on the way. Remember though comments=me happy=update quicker!**


End file.
